Ride Home
by Dragon'sSocks
Summary: Night, Gotham, end of the mission, Cat as provocative as ever... Bruce and Selina. One shot.


**So sorry about the formatting errors that fanfiction brings when I post this one. I am uploading it for the second time. Hope it helps!**

"I hate leather," she moaned  
"Well, you wear it too much for a hater."  
"Seats. I hate leather seats…"

I officially hated leather seats too. She was trying to make herself comfortable wearing shamelessly short dark blue checkered skirt. I kept my calmest composure and strictest face expression. This was for mission. Yes, of course, and she played her role brilliantly. So brilliantly that I had been barely able not to rip my jacket, wrap it around her and hide her in the car.  
But I behaved, while she didn't…

Floodlight projectors were too bright, the air was too pressed, the dance floor was suffocating, I was getting nervous. She was there… in this too short skirt. She was moving with everybody, everybody was moving with her…Music was just a condition for this wave of movements, for this wave of breathing.

I wanted to be a part of this wave, to be part of it next to her, to touch her elbows while she was stretching her hands to the ceiling, feel her hip pressed to mine, look at her shiny cheekbone when she finally turns to me.

But I was just watching her…while she was watching our new lead, while she was getting close to him. She misbehaved just enough to get into his jacket, just enough to disappear into the crowd, just enough for me to catch her next to the column and guide out and to the street.

It was better in the car and it was much worse…

If only she wasn't dressed like this, like my nightmare within my dream.

"Get a grip… I would get her home, she would change, I would get home and would stay in shower until this image hasn't washed off me."

Just get her home…Home…Hello traffic jams! After 10 km with 10m/h we almost completely stopped. Noisy cars, city lights, the most criminal part of the city is its traffic jams.

You buckled off 15 minutes ago and you were bored.

"This is the worst", you leaned and took your shoes off. And then you did even worse thing. You put your legs on the dashboard. Red lights were sliding over your fair skin, diving under the trim of your skirt.

I couldn't take it. I took my jacket off and hold it for you.

"I am not cold," you frowned.  
"I can turn on a/c. just ..cover… please."  
"Is my skirt bothering you?" you teased. Teased, as usual.

"Nope. Not the skirt"  
The silence was as uncomfortable as ever.  
"Interesting," she murmured.  
You took the jacket and threw it to the back seat.  
"Selina…" I sighed.  
" What? I am not cold" thankfully she put her legs down, but turned her body to me.  
"I thought that you are back to your old boring self with too much training and… celibate."

I kept my eyes on the road.  
"My boring self still belongs to male type," I said calmly.

I noticed that she moved and her knee got rather close to the transmission.

"I see," she answered briefly.

I felt her gaze on me, piercing, daring.

"It won't move, you know… The jam. I think it is safe if you look … somewhere else."  
"I don't want to play your games, Selina"  
"But you are playing a game, the one where you can't look at me…Isn't it boring?"  
"It is, but I… hate being another… man who will eat it you up because of this…outfit. I hate thinking of you like that."  
"But you don't think of me like that so… you can look. After all, there should be at least one thing about this stupid skirt that I don't hate!"

I dropped my hands from the steering wheel. It wasn't moving this stupid jam.  
So I looked at you.

You, with your legs in dim light, short trim of skirt, dark blouse with enough buttons open to keep anyone's interest, but not too daring, with your hand in curls and slightly mashed eye makeup.

You, bored, tired, slightly self centered, too brave, sexy beyond reason, playful, strong, beautiful and…

"I hate leather seats too," I said bearably finding my own voice.  
"Oh, I hear you!" you exclaimed and reached for my jacket on the backseat giving me another image for a cold shower.

"I will give it back to you tomorrow," you said 2 hours later fixing the jacket on your waist.  
"I can walk you to the door."  
"I can take a few meters. Thanks" you opened the door, but then turned back to me." I can send you a few photos of how I am burning the damn thing."  
"Please do" I laughed.


End file.
